


Culmets Fanart Collection: Aeon

by velos_mush



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Art, Digital Art, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Some are cute some are sexy, Traditional Art, all of the culmets, culmets fanart, table of contents in ch 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velos_mush/pseuds/velos_mush
Summary: Fan art of various moments, unrelated to each other.Chapter 1 is Table of Contents (& ratings & warnings). Each chapter is another piece.Do not copy to another site. You can reblog ontumblr.I would like to gift this work to anyone who prompted or helped or something like that, so let me know if I forgot! (Or if you don't want your name also let me know!)
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/gifts), [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/gifts), [absolutedisasterbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutedisasterbi/gifts), [araviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araviis/gifts).



Table of Contents:

 **Chapter 2:[Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/72040050#workskin)**  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none  
(Originally posted with [I Surrender, part 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028391/chapters/71864691) RATING: E)

 **Chapter 3:[Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/72040158#workskin)**  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none

 **Chapter 4:[View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/72045873#workskin)**  
Rating: T  
Warnings: nudity

 **Chapter 5:** [**Quiet Moment**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/72671955)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none

 **Chapter 6:[Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/72672315#workskin)**  
Rating: M  
Warnings: partial nudity

 **Chapter 7:[Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/72713988)**  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none

 **Chapter 8:[Blue Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/72714342) (NSFW)**  
Rating: E  
Warnings: nudity, full frontal nudity

 **Chapter 9:[Adore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/73607922)**  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Partial nudity

 **Chapter 10:[Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332770/chapters/73645833)**  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Partial nudity, angst


	2. Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: none  
> (Originally posted with [I Surrender, part 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028391/chapters/71864691) RATING: E)


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Kiss  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none


	4. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: View  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: nudity  
> (It's been a while since I did any kinda backgrounds)


	5. Quiet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompted by very-grumpy-bisexual on tumblr.


	6. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Warnings: umm underwear? partial nudity  
> Based on [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136303) (Rating: E)


	7. Browse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none  
> Araviis prompted "👀👀👀 Hugh's thing for touching Paul's hair?"


	8. Blue Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> NSFW anyway  
> Warnings: nudity, full frontal nudity  
> :------)

NSFW

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


	9. Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Partial nudity


	10. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: none I guess? It's sad  
> Maybe one day I'll come up with original titles

***


End file.
